


你咋不跟我一起上天呢

by juneten



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: BFF!James and Niki, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneten/pseuds/juneten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation ofJust You and I, Defying Gravity by nadayoghurt<br/>这件事情打死他也不会承认的（对任何人都不会）——James害怕坐飞机。引擎这方面他可是行家，他知道你即使把这玩意儿当成大爷一样供起来伺候得无微不至，它也不会百分百靠谱。</p><p>然后，Niki刚好就被这个会飞的罐子给彻底迷住了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你咋不跟我一起上天呢

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of[Just You and I, Defying Gravity ](/works/1465411) by [nadayoghurt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nadayoghurt/pseuds/nadayoghurt).

这件事情打死他也不会承认的（对任何人都不会）——James害怕坐飞机。引擎这方面他可是行家，他知道你即使把这玩意儿当成大爷一样供起来伺候得无微不至，它也不会百分百靠谱。一到周末，那辆迈凯伦赛车的引擎就会令他痛不欲生，而这个密不透风的铁皮罐子刚好也是靠同样的东西飞上一万英尺的高空，他则不得不把自己绑在这个罐子里面听天由命地老老实实坐着，这简直是他能想到的最让人崩溃的事。

然后，Niki刚好就被这个会飞的罐子给彻底迷住了。有时候James忍不住怀疑Niki根本就是存了心要跟他过不去。当然了，现在Niki走到哪儿都有他自己的飞行同好小分队，他那些关于飞机、航空公司、徽标、口号的白日梦大都和同好们一起做了，但James偶尔还是不得不忍受Niki两眼放光一脸兴奋地冲他吹嘘一番。

当然，他可是Niki，所以他最主要的理由是这样可以节省时间。要是其他人爱上了飞行，一般都会首先高歌一首在广阔蓝天上自由翱翔或者诸如此类的狂想曲，而Niki只会微笑着一本正经地告诉你，他如果拥有了一家航空公司，那么最大的好处就是他可以直接在维也纳和马拉内洛两地之间当天往返，不用再和那些傻逼呆在一起浪费时间。这实在是太有Niki的风范，James费了好大劲才忍住没有笑出来。

****

出院没多久，Niki就向James发出邀请，在他试飞或者类似的航程中搭他一程。James一时不知该如何回答。他知道会收到这邀请的人可谓凤毛麟角，他也明白这是Niki在主动向他示好，尤其是最近他俩之间的关系有点紧张。可大多数时候他都在飞行途中靠烟和酒把自己搞得人事不省，要是就他俩坐在Niki的八座私人小飞机里，总不能还这样干吧。

“来吧，Hunt.你是不相信我作为一名飞行员的水平？”

虽然只是调侃的语气，但James听得出来，里面还藏着一丝犹疑，这令他下定了决心。最近Niki身上发生的所有事情使得他亟需的、也是公认极其强大的自信心不能再以任何方式受到一丝一毫的损毁。于是James努力调整自己的脸部表情，故作轻松地笑着答道：

“当然不信，不过，还是给你个机会好了。总不能比你开车时开得还要烂吧？”

有那么短暂的一瞬间，Niki唇间露出一丝柔和的笑意，不过他立即又恢复了一本正经的样子。

“Gut.【注：德语的good】那就7点在机场见，我说的是，7点。你要是迟到，我可不等你。”

****

不管James多么努力想要控制住自己的恐慌情绪，航程开始不到10秒，Niki就发觉此人已经快吓尿了。没了惯常的“伏特加自我疗法”，James整个人僵硬得活像块铁板，双手死死抓住椅边，气喘如牛，这时飞机刚刚开始在跑道上滑行，所以很难不注意到他的恐慌。

“你没事吧Hunt？”

Niki的语气听上去并没太当回事，他的目光依然凝视着面前的控制台。James挣扎着想回应他，多少替自己保存点儿颜面，然而他根本无法控制自己的声带，最终只发出了一声可怜兮兮的呻吟。Niki立刻将注意力转到了James身上，这下他终于发觉James已经被吓成了啥样，不由地露出担忧的神色。

“见鬼。James，James，回答我。发生什么事了？你不舒服是吗？”

James只是摇头。他也想开口说话，可他现在已经彻底石化在了Niki的飞机客座上。

“不……不喜欢飞机。一般我都会喝醉，那样会感觉好些。但我现在没醉。所以。”

Niki翻了个白眼，不过看上去他更多的是担忧而不是恼怒。

“好吧，先坚持一下，给我点时间，我马上就来陪你。”

他一边飞快地操作着面前控制台上各种屏幕和按钮，一边自言自语般嘟哝。

“Mein gott.【注：德语的“Oh my God”】简直是个白痴。没想到会吓成这样。你为什么不告诉我？”

James想愤怒地反驳他，然而却连一句完整的话都说不出。理由不是明摆着的么！居然害怕坐飞机，这实在是幼稚又愚蠢，让人笑掉大牙。James拼了老命想控制住自己的恐惧，可他就是做不到，他真是恨死了自己。事实上随着飞机不断爬升，他的恐慌正变得越来越严重，越来越失控。

Niki似乎意识到了这一点，他转过头来看着James。再次开口时，他的语调变得冷静而威严，以一种难以言说的力度打断了James的焦躁。

“来，跟我一起吸气。没错就这样。再用力一点。然后呼气，慢慢地。很好。不，全部呼出来。这样就对了。现在重新再吸气，速度放慢，James.慢慢地，深呼吸，来，继续做。”

这是一种属于机长的语调，掌控全局，不容置疑。尽管James向来不喜欢有人冲他发号施令，然而这一回他却出人意料地从中感到了慰藉。

James努力让自己专注于聆听Niki的声音和他发出的指令。突然增添了命令式的质感后这声线听上去既熟悉又陌生，要是换做平时他八成会把刚刚这段话当成一段讽刺，而现在他慢慢地放松了下来，重新找回了呼吸和思考的节奏。这一场恐慌似乎耗掉了他的半辈子，不过飞机机鼻朝上，仍在稳定地爬升中，所以这只是他的错觉。Niki的目光重新回到了控制台上，全神贯注，James一边沉默地注视着他，一边继续调整自己的呼吸。

“我的天哪，James，我从没想过你会把你自己搞成那样……”

既然James已经稍稍冷静了一些，Niki也就关闭了他的机长模式。现在的他听上去被James的慌张样吓了一跳，可能还有点被冒犯了。Niki身上的坚硬外壳似乎又裂开了微小缝隙——上一次缝隙的出现使得James答应了这次飞行。突然，James希望能尽全力帮他补上一点，甚至全部。他深吸了一口气。

“我知道这很蠢好吗，Rat？跟你没关系，我发誓，只是……我脑子里总想着一个问题，你说要是飞到一半引擎熄火了该怎么办？”

Niki用看纯种傻逼的眼神看着他。

“那我们就直接掉下去。”

“……你这完全是在帮倒忙，Rat.”

“但是不会飞到一半引擎熄火，不可能。”他皱了皱眉，“应该说，几乎不可能。”

“可是车上的引擎总是熄火。或者爆缸。或者起火。或者其他各种总在周末上演的倒霉事情。”

Niki平静地叹了口气。

“那是F1的引擎，James.造它们出来就是为了快，无止境地快。只要能快过其他所有人，谁管你引擎会不会爆车手会不会死。飞机的引擎可不是这样，造它们出来就是为了安全。”

说着他又顿了顿。

“事实上，这就是我喜欢飞机的原因之一。所有的事情都是可以预见的。”

有那么一个瞬间，James开始思考Niki这种对安全的热爱是不是和他右脸的烧伤有关，这是一个古怪且令人不快的念头。但很快他意识到，这其实也不是什么新发现，事实上这一向是Niki之所以成为Niki的显著特质之一：守时，严苛到几乎分秒不差，兢兢业业恪尽职守，造出的车不仅要是最快的，同时还不能因故障而时不时退赛，因为连贯性是取得好成绩的关键。遗憾的是所有这些原则与自律都没能帮他躲过那场车祸和大火，多么不合理啊，James心头掠过一丝苦涩。

“再说，我十分钟之前才检查过这架飞机。检查了两遍。看上去一切正常。所以我不认为我们会从天上掉下去……”

他相信Niki，真心实意地相信，不过Niki一定是碰到了什么按钮或者别的东西，飞机的机头忽然转而朝下，James响亮地倒抽了一口凉气，双手扑腾着重新死死抓住椅边。

余光中他瞥见Niki脸上原本那种放松的专注再次被担忧所取代。犹豫片刻，Niki开口了。他的声线郑重而轻柔，这使得James喉头有点发紧，因为多年以前，他俩还在开F3时，每当他赛前感到紧张或者不小心撞车之后，Niki就会用这样的声线来和他讲话。那时他俩还是两个傻小子，整天黏在一起如胶似漆，而他已经很久没有听过Niki这样对他说话了。

“嘿，我……如果我把我所做的一切都解释给你听，会不会让你好受些？”

James不觉得这一招真能有多大用，但Niki曾经是唯一能让他镇定下来的那个人，而且Niki总有各种出人意料的办法。突然，他很想知道在多年后的现在，在时光、名望、狗屁不通的纷纷扰扰以及赛场上的敌对关系迫使他俩不得不日渐疏离的现在，这是否仍是他们能够共同分担的东西。不管报纸的新闻多么热衷于暗示或挑拨，他们从未真的恨过对方，然而这些年来，他俩之间似乎存在着一道缺口，他们想要跨越，却总是无法跨越。James绝不会大声承认这一点，尤其是在Niki面前，但他真切地怀念那些没心没肺、甘苦与共的岁月，那时他们可以坦诚地向彼此倾诉，从不觉得有必要用调侃和说笑来掩饰真心。

****

看来Niki真的很擅长解释他所做的事情。他讲解了为何我们不能从A地直线飞行到B地而必须遵循固定的航线，也正是因此有时在航程途中各航班不得不按照秩序轮流前进。他还介绍说飞机并不总在同一个高度或者用同一个速度飞行，所以有时会让人觉得飞机在往下掉或者引擎听上去越转越慢。每当他要变速或者升降时他都会提前告诉James，并向他演示操作时他所使用的按钮和操纵杆，因为他似乎意识到了，正是不断轰鸣的引擎声中突然发生的变化令James感到不安。

忽然之间，James开始用一种全新的眼光看待飞行，没多一会儿他就放松了下来，比以往任何一次飞行中的状态——包括喝醉时——都更为放松。虽然离悠然自得还相去甚远，但起码每一丝细微变化背后的原因他都清楚，以往这些变化总是让他惊恐地抓紧座椅，而现在他不再是一只惊弓之鸟。

半晌之后，James意识到了一件事——驾驶飞机时的Niki看上去可真有点吓人。与大多数人所以为的不同，一旦离开了他的驾驶座，一旦结束了那些关于抓地力和马力的技术性讨论，Niki并不像他在F1的世界里为人所熟知那样单纯而心无旁骛——这都快成他的个人标签了，因此James其实很少有机会能目睹Niki的这一面。不过在飞行过程中，这一面显现了出来，此刻的Niki坐得笔挺，神色坚毅，双眼直视着前方，视野同时覆盖了面前的控制台和远方的地平线，一副全神贯注于当前任务的专业范儿。他握住操纵杆的手势松弛而坚定，当他按下某个按钮时，他的动作精准而简洁。这正是报章新闻热情鼓吹的那个钢铁般的奥地利人，然而在James看来，他依然是那个蠢兮兮、笨手笨脚、略微有点儿不自信的傻小子，这剧烈的反差令James霎时间有点恍惚。他注视着Niki，无法将目光移开。

他就这样心怀敬畏地看了好半天，终于，一直专注于驾驶飞机的Niki有点绷不住了。

“别看了Hunt.我脸上沾了什么东西吗？或者你是在看我烧掉的那只耳朵？”

“不，只是……你这会儿看上去棒极了，好像你天生就该干这个。”

这番话使得Niki唇角露出了一丝短暂的笑意，随后他让James也来试着操作了一会儿，这样他可以自己驾驶飞机。一开始James有点手足无措，但在Niki的指导下他放松了下来，没多久他俩就一起谈笑风生，比很长一段时间以来更加随意和自在，一旦James弄出点儿愚蠢的失误，Niki就会运指如飞地将航程再拉回正轨。

****

当飞机滑行着驶向指定的停靠点时，Niki问道：“所以说，这个确实还有点儿用吧？

“什么东西有什么用？”

“像这样飞一段儿，在驾驶舱里。这能帮你克服恐惧吗？”

问题本身没什么不对劲，然而James察觉到了一丝异样——Niki似乎努力想让自己的声音听上去和平时一样自然，但他没能成功。

“等一下，你……这都是你计划好的？”

回应他的只有沉默，但这已经足够回答他的问题。

“Niki，你知道我害怕坐飞机？”

沉默在两人之间蔓延，先前那种嬉笑玩闹的轻松气氛已消失无踪。

“对吗？”

Niki叹了口气，点点头。

“我当然知道，你个asshole.我们总是坐同一架航班，我认识你有十年了，我们曾经一起生活，一起赛车，你害怕的时候是个什么样子我再清楚不过，即使你拼命忍着不表现出来我也知道，白痴。”

随着飞机的降落，飞行所造成的不安已经如潮水般渐渐从James体内褪去，留下一大片精疲力竭的干涸。Niki的话语同这种怪异的空虚感混合在一起，仿佛一杯烈酒在James体内炸开。Niki不小心说漏了嘴，原来他早已知道James这个藏得最深的秘密，却又一直不露声色，因为James讨厌自己这种荒谬又可悲的恐惧，他不想让任何人察觉到这一点以免颜面尽失。然而有一个人不仅察觉了，并且还对他抱以同情，默默地站到他身后试着帮助他，这个人不是别人，正是Niki.一想到这一点James就觉得他的胃因难堪而抽搐，不知从何而来的怒火忽地窜上心头。

James向来不愿在人前露怯，但是在Niki面前，他的戒心不知从几时开始甚至变得更重了。多年前他们初遇时，这个又瘦又小、不招人喜欢的奥地利小子眼里的James简直就像个超级英雄，要知道除了自己之外，Niki·关你屁事·Lauda先生可不会真心对任何人服气，所以这令James很受用。但随着时光的推移，显然Niki才是他俩之中真正的超级英雄——他的世界冠军，他的飞行执照，他的完美婚姻，还有他奇迹般的重返赛场。James拼命想要维持住他俩仍可并驾齐驱这一假象，然而在内心深处他很清楚，他连Niki的一半都比不上。

恍惚中他意识到自己在冲着Niki咆哮，吼叫着一些言不由衷的伤人的话，比如“你才该多学学如何把你烧伤的鼻子摆摆正”或者“治我的恐飞症之前怎么不先治治你自己的恐雨症”之类。话还没出口他就后悔了，然而他就是管不住自己的嘴，被看穿的羞耻、飞行途中残留的慌乱以及对自己的愤怒，这些混合在一起令他的情绪难以自控。

他的咆哮终于被打断——Niki猛地跳了起来，一把将他狠狠推回副驾驶座上，那一瞬间他险些忘了呼吸。突如其来的疼痛使他找回了神智，他这才发觉飞机已经停好。Niki的力气大得惊人，死死将James摁在座位上，两人几乎鼻尖相抵。开口时Niki的声线低沉而克制，整个人已经处于爆发边缘。

“给我好好听着，你这个纯种的asshole.上一次我和你搭乘同一架航班时，还没降落你就已经喝得快要断片儿了。那些你所谓的混蛋朋友们，他们完全袖手旁观。实际上他们在赌你到底几时会彻底喝崩。是我叫空乘别再给你上酒了——而你那些朋友们还叫我滚，说我妨碍了他们找乐子。每个人都知道你在害怕，James，这让你显得尤其的蠢，他们把你当成机舱里的娱乐消遣。只有我们这些真正关心你的人才会担心你会不会飞到一半就死于酒精中毒。所以，没错，我故意安排了这次飞行，并且瞒着你。不过你心里清楚，有种你看着我的眼睛，跟我说假如我告诉你实话，你还会愿意上我的飞机？”

一段漫长的沉默过后Niki的话才缓慢地渗进了James的心里，他逐渐泄了气，在座位上无力地缩成一团。Niki揪住他衣领的力道变轻了，但并未完全松手。

“可是，为什么……”

Niki会这么做一定有他未及言明的理由——大概是刺激James的某种奇怪的战术或者诸如此类的东西。尽管如今他俩之间有了这么多的尴尬，这么多的隔阂，以及因媒体添油加醋而引发的卑劣的争斗，Niki依然花了如此多的心思，只为了在这些生活琐事上帮到他，一想到这点，James就觉得大脑一阵恍惚。

片刻之间Niki似乎不知该说什么才好，或者找不到恰如其分的措辞，最后他只是说：

“你是我见过唯一一个烧伤了半边脸后反而还变帅了的家伙。”

他坦然地凝视着James的眼睛，重复了在医院时James对他所说的话。不知为何，James一下子就明白了Niki的意思：他在回应他。无论彼此之间有过多少龃龉，他俩仍然能以一种超乎寻常的方式，近乎本能地心灵相通。当其他人都在敷衍塞责时，他们会知道对方真正想听什么，当对方陷入麻烦时，他们会毫不犹豫地施以援手。

James没有道谢，只是与Niki四目相对，了然地点点头。这一刻他忽地意识到，再无任何隔阂横亘于他俩之间，再不需要费心猜疑对方的行为是出于真心亦或是利用彼此间的关系制造事端。如果能一直这样下去该多好，但James并非不谙世事，他知道虽然此刻他俩意外地和好如初，一旦走出驾驶舱，这种气氛就将不复存在。他没再说什么，当然了，因为在他们之间，最重要的总是不需宣之于口。他只是问道：

“下次要去什么地方参加练习赛时，能再捎上我吗？”

Niki将他从副驾座位上拉了起来，冲他微笑，坦诚中带有一丝温柔，正如21岁时那样。

那时，一切尚纯净如初。

END


End file.
